Godzilla: King of the Kaiju
Godzilla: King of the Kaiju is an action sandbox destruction fighter video game based on the Japanese movie franchise of the same name . It was made by Natsume, NatsumeArcade and BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment, and was published by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment. It was released on the Nintendo Switch on December 15, 2019. Plot Giant creatures known as kaiju are terrorising humanity, and out of all of them, an unstoppable monster known as Godzilla has threatened the world into the brink of collapse several times. A scientist known as Dr. Shiragami successfully collects one of Godzilla's cells, and splices it into that of a rose as an experiment, hoping to create an everlasting plant. However, the plant instead mutates into a plant-based creature known as Biollante, which starts to spread and reproduce rapidly. Meanwhile, a giant three-headed dragon-like space monster with an affinity for lightning and incredible telepathic powers known as King Ghidorah arrives on Earth to dominate it alongside Gigan, a cybernetic monster under King Ghidorah's mind control who once belonged to an alien race which was wiped out by King Ghidorah. With the world thrust into chaos and more threats appearing, the only monster left with enough strength to purge Japan off the dastardly kaiju is the dreaded Godzilla, alongside his fellow cohorts. Gameplay Players control either Godzilla or his cohorts in an open-world environment. You are able to do whatever you like with your chosen monster and does whatever your chosen monster does with his or her trademark abilities. Cities can be destroyed, and buildings crumble and collapse realistically, one chunk at a time, until the building is fully destroyed. You are certainly encouraged to destroy buildings, as some have collectibles or health regenerators hidden inside. Some monsters are able to climb up buildings and structures, even those taller then them. Swimming is fluent, and sometimes limitless, as some monsters such as Godzilla do not need to resurface for air, unlike, for example, Rodan. Attacks can also be used underwater, and boats can be destroyed easily. There is also a new targeting system for long range attacks such as Godzilla's atomic breath. If you follow an opponent with your crosshairs for a long time, you will automatically lock on, and when you fire, the camera will repeatedly follow the target until the attack is finished. You can give monsters upgrades by using data, which can be collected by destroying buildings. These upgrades can range from higher attack power, more attacks to higher health and durability. Besides a health bar, there is also an energy bar which determines how much energy for your attacks. If your energy is low, you can destroy power plants to regain energy. Monsters also can use things from their environment as weapons, for example, rubble as projectiles, and TV towers as spears to impale enemies. Of course, there is the casualty number. There are people fleeing from you in the cities. The more people you kill, the higher the casualty number, which gives you more data, but increases the emergency rating, which determines how many military units are sent to combat you. Monsters also have different skins, for example, Godzilla has Burning Godzilla as a skin and Gigan has his Showa Design as a skin. The skins can be bought from the Nintendo EShop. Emergency Levels Emergency Level 1 - Military Normal military choppers and tanks will be sent to combat you. They are weak, but potentially deadly together. Emergency Level 2 - J.S.D.F The J.S.D.F tanks and choppers will be sent to combat you. The Super X also will be sent to combat you. They are still comparatively weak, but slightly strongere than the military. Emergency Level 3 - G-Force The G-Force will send the Super X2 against you, as well as fighter jets and bombers. They are much tougher to beat than the previous troops, and are well-organised and prepared for your attacks, defenses and weaknesses. Emergency Level 4 - United Nations The United Nations will send the Super X3 against you, as well as tanks, choppers, fighter jets and bombers. They are very tough to beat, and can deliver devastating attacks if you are not careful. This is the first appearance of homing attacks. Emergency Level 5 - Mechagodzilla Mechagodzilla/Kiryu will be sent to combat you, alongside Super X3, fighter jets armed with homing missiles, freezing weapons, and stealth bombers. Once you defeat Mechagodzilla, the Emergency Level becomes Infinite Level. However, be careful, as Mechagodzilla is deadly and as powerful as you. Infinite Level Different troops will be sent to combat you all at once in certain parts of the cities. This level is indefinite and lasts until the course is completed. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Fighting Games